Jade Washington
is one of the original BIT group members. She's the bookworm of the group, always finding out secrets and mysteries to help the group on their journey. Personality Jade is smart, quiet and very logic. She knows what's realistic and not, and during their journeys she gets surprised every time. Jade's strongest side is her ability to focus on tasks and fight for victory. Besides her geeky-side, Jade loves to party and is one of the most well-spirited people in the group. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom Being the more observing of the group, Jade was pretty quiet during the start of the journey. In Windmill, she joined the journey to find Meghan. Her observing causes the group to know the way to Balue where they get information about the Moon Kingdom. After their visit and the battle against Rongo Longo, Jade and the others move on to Sad Forest Drum. She, alongside with Sascha head to the top and find a key to unlock the door to the other side of the forest as it's a imaginary forest. Jade feels weird because this forest isn't what it seems like. She has been observing everything, and she thinks that the forest is fake. In Mad Seadoph Blue, Jade falls into the water and has to be rescued by Roxxyt and Lynn. Lynn manages to save Jade but gets abducted afterwards. As Jade is above together with Luna, she feels very sad and holds Luna. Continuing her journey, she arrives at Forlock Twist. She enters the maze and gets lost. She readjusts in time and runs as fast as she can. She meets Fianna and the two girls run together. Arrived in Count Three, Jade notices that the forest once again is fake. She joins the others to the top and watches Fianna fighting with the Wasp-Type Monster. After the defeat of Fianna, the saving of Yasmin's grandmother and the threatening of Joka, she agrees on going back to Windmill to save Yasmin's grandfather. In The Ruin's Air, Jade gets chased by ghosts. She knows they might not be real so she doesn't focus on them for too long. As they continue their journey, she notices that the bridges have been ruined, the flowers are dead and many ghosts are ruling in town. Jade says that this is what Sedam wants. The world has to be a living nightmare. And he made big progress. Yasmin agrees, saying that they have to hurry. In Baladium's Drive, Jade and the other remaining members arrive at Yasmin her grandpa's house. As Joka arrives, teasing the group, Jade gets angry and takes a step on the bridge to teach the Joka a lesson. However, it was a trap. The bridge gets broken and is swinging. Jade has to stop the flying snake monster, called Baladium. She calculates how she has to defeat him and later sacrifices herself into exploding Baladium, getting herself abducted by the darkness. Jade gets taken to the Moon Kingdom where she lives life-less until Yasmin, Phoebet and Luna arrive. Jade gets taken by Rapid Eye but gets saved by Yasmin and Meghan soon. In Peaceful, Jade returns home along with the other members of BIT. BIT: Race To Win In Circuit, Jade plays soccer with the other BIT members. As they receive an invite for a party, Jade isn't sure. She then joins the adventure to the party. At the Meadows, she joins Meghan, Phoebet, Luna and Sascha to the other side. They arrive at the Gorge where she's too scared to jump on the bouncing mushrooms. After all, she does so. Jade stays very calm, and shakes her head as Luna enters the Mall. A little bit later, they arrive at a Gold Mine. Jade takes the last seat by her own. As the gold mines are riding, she gets abducted by the monster bats. She screams but after all, it didn't help. In Victory Road, Jade is saved after all and hugs her friend Sascha. Trivia